Franz Schester
Franz Schester is a German player, regarded as the best in his position from his generation. He was the core of the Werder Bremen junior team and the creative force of the West Germany junior selection, using his skills both to construct chances and to score. He is also popular with the female audience. His character is likely inspired by former Barcelona, Real Madrid and Germany national team player Bernhard "Bernd" Schuster. Schester was introduced in the series as one of the most talented players of his generation, having already made a name for himself in Europe at the time of the Junior Youth tournament in France. Exceptionally talented offensively on the field, Schester also showed good judgment skills, as he deduced Tsubasa Ozora was All Japan Jr. Youth's captain, despite him not holding the title at the time. Synopsis Schester, having become a pro player for SV Werder Bremen is playing his opening Bundesliga game against Kaltz and Wakabayashi's Hamburger SV. Before the game starts, Schester, Margus and the newcomer Victorino are shown discussing the strength of Wakabayashi and how it would be impossible to score from outside the penalty area. For this reason, Schester tells Victorino and Margus to play actively in Hamburg's penalty area and to break through their defense. Schester promises to send them pinpoint accurate passes and they claim they will score 2 goals in the match. Keeping his promise, Schester quickly manages a through pass for Victorino, which is impossible for the defenders to stop. However, Wakabayashi saves the shot from the Uruguayan. Schester continues playing strongly and after taking the ball, makes a loop pass for Margus. The forward does a strong header, but Wakabayashi catches that too. During the rest of the game, the Hamburg defenders successfully mark both Victorino and Margus, while Hamburg score a leading goal. As the game draws to a close, Schester decides his team needs to at least draw at their home ground and decides to dribble past the defenders, who believing he would pass are caught off guard. However, Wakabayashi foresees this play and takes the ball from Schester securing his team a 1-0 win. Abilities and Special techniques *'Computer': Schester doesn't make mistakes, his play is very accurate. *'Judgment': Schester has good judgment skill, which is shown in some occasions, most notably when he correctly deduced that Tsubasa was the real captain of Japan. *'Special feint': Schester's trademark feint. *'Flamingo Clip': By lifting the ball and holding onto it by squeezing it behind the knee, Schester can dodge his opponents. *'Heel clip': This feint involves the first phase of the famous Heel Lift - using the back leg to press the ball against the front one. However, instead of then sending the ball over himself, Schester jumps while holding onto the ball. As demonstrated, he can then perform a forward rotation and do a forward somersault, releasing the ball in the air and doing a back heel pass. **'Aerial back heel pass': Schester holds the ball with both legs and after jumping, does a pass while doing a forward salto. *'Pinpoint Through Pass': Schester's special pass between opposing defenders, which he uses to find unmarked teammates with great accuracy. Image Schester01.jpg Trivia *Along with Jun Misugi and Elle Sid Pierre, Schester enjoys a lot of attention from the female spectators, often being cheered by girls while playing. Category:Players of Germany Category:Midfielders Category:Characters introduced in the Jr. Youth arc